


[Fanart] Harry Potter And The Curse Of The Enchanted Mistletoe

by lettersbyelise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, First Kiss, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it, they say. So when Harry Potter falls into the clutches of a very persistent magicked mistletoe, there really is only one way to deliver him from the spell...





	[Fanart] Harry Potter And The Curse Of The Enchanted Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/gifts).



> Dear [matsinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko), your magic mistletoe prompt made me smile. I love this trope and I immediately knew what gift I wanted to make for you when I read it. I hope you like it!  
> I wish you happy holidays and a very happy Owl Post fest <3

[](Link%20to%20Art%20Post)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
